ShadAmy: Wishing Tears
by nawara.abasee
Summary: It happen so fast! When was tried to save sonic for the Parson Island, then someone else was there and change everything, her life will change and the dark hedgehog heart will find the meaning of True Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Wishing Tears - ShadAmy**

 **Ch.01**

 **Prison Island from that moment:**

Amy and Tails had been reach to Prison Island to save Sonic before something is going too happened, 'Hang in there Sonic! I'm coming to save you.' she said in her thought. When they finally arrived upon the entrance prison, she looked throw the plain window and saw a hedgehog standing right in front of gate.

'SONIC!' Her heart has been swelling when she saw him. When they finally land, Amy had jump out from plain and quickly leapt at him in hug. "Oh, Sonic it's you! Thank goodness! I came here to rescuing you, but it seems you came out by yourself." She snuggled her face into his back. "I'm so glad you're safe"

The hedgehog hasn't responded to her, Amy was confused that he didn't say anything or push her back like what Sonic usually do, "Sonic?" When she let go at him, she looked at his black fur in shock.

Amy quickly moves backward to see who's the hedgehog that she hugged. That wasn't Sonic, but he sure looks like him, but he's actually a dark black colored hedgehog with a bright red streak up his quills.

"Wait! Y-You're not Sonic!" she shouted, as her face tern blushing furiously.

As soon as he turned around to faces her. She could help. but looks up curious to see his eyes. They were deepest blood red that she had ever seen.

"W-Who are you?" Amy asked him.

Then she saw the white female bat standing besides him smirking from one bat ear to the other. She was quite busty; that's what it seemed like to Amy's thought. For the some reason she felt jealous of the bat lady, but then Amy had shacked her head that she almost forgotten about rescuing Sonic.

When She about to pass throw the black hedgehog, he quickly reached out and grab her arm for not letting her go.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go off me!" Amy yelled.

"No!" He says as Amy began to struggle for trying to get her arm free, but the dark hedgehog was to strong to fight of, as he simply reached over to grab her other arm.

"LET GO." Amy shouted in anger tried with all her strange to get away from him.

"Shadow! What's going on out there?" There is a voice coming from the hedgehog's watch.

As Shadow hold Amy closed to him and answered, "Nothing Doctor, it just only a pink female hedgehog who's interfering!" Shadow said.

"Oh, I see! It's Sonic girls fan again. It obviously that she came to rescue that hedgehog." Doctor says, "Well then, you may do whatever you please with her, as long as ONE of you gets the job done! Understand." he said with angry sound.

"Understood, Doctor!" Shadow repeat back and end the call.

Then he looked down and see the girl eyes "Sorry, it seems I have an order not letting you go." Shadow says with a smirk, as he still holding her tightly.

"Rouge! You finish the job. I'll take care of this girl." Shadow said.

"Whatever you say, hon." the bat says, as she raising her wing to fly off.

"Now! What should I do with you?" The dark hedgehog says as he looked at the girl, there's something strongly about her? When he looked at her face, he saw Maria looking at him with her smile. How can this be? He touches her face to see her closely, but then the image was gone, then he quickly picked her up and tossed her onto his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing? Put me down!" Amy asking as her face turns in fear.

"Sorry, I can't do that." he said still smirking,

'Oh, chaos! What is he up too?' She says to herself.

Soon as the thought passed threw her mind! She heard him shouting, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Then all the sudden a radiant green light surrounding them, it made hard for her to see a thing.

Amy was in shock by that moment, he could use the chose control too, but how? When they both reappeared arrive in what it seems like a metal room. There is only thing in this room was a bed, right in the middle.

The dark hedgehog carried her into the bed and tossed her into. He immediately climbed on top of her to see those beautiful green eyes she have.

Then Amy suddenly realize what's that hedgehog is going to do with her. A dark one! He takes off his shoes and throwing on the ground, then he pinning down at her looking at her by the smile evilly showing on his face.

"W-what are you gone doing?" Amy asks, as she struggles under Shadow.

"Oh, nothing!" Shadow says as he still smiled.

"S-STOP THAT! I DON'T LIKE THIS... GET OFF ME!" Amy cried outlaw shouting, tries to get that dark hedgehog away from her, but he holding her arms above her head, pinning her to the sided of bad. Switched one of her wrists to one of his hands, holding them both in one. He rips off her red dress leaving nothing but her underwear. Amy's body shaking in fear that she had never felted from her life.

"P-please stop!" Amy begged him.

"Aw, but that wouldn't be fun." Shadow whispers into the girl ear. Then he slams his lips onto Amy's lips, causing her to flinch once more. He's holding her both heads, as his tongue slips into her mouth, her mind was slowed down.

It'll took her maybe more time then necessary to understand what was happening.

But she didn't understand a thing, so she struggles by force to get free, as her tears started to fall down to her cheek.

"S-STOP IT! I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Amy yelled in rage to getting one of her hands free, as she flips into his stomach and tried to squirmed underneath crawl away from him, but Shadow presses against her and placing her back to bad.

He griped her neck in tight and growled at her giving her warning, "I suggest you stop fidgeting against me and don't think you can try to escaped so easy, there is no way out of here."

Shadow continue kissing Amy until he rich down to her neck into her nipples. A tormented gasp escaped her mouth while she instinctively tried to tilt her hand, but his hand in her main wouldn't let go.

"S-sto… AHH!" Amy moans in pleasure began to cry. His tongue contacted her sensitive skin. She feels law smirk as he sucks on the sense spot.

"Relax!" Shadow said calmly "I'm gone make you feel good anytime." He blew in her ear, his hot breath giving her goose bumps. He begging to slip the cloves from his left hands and slowly moving down to her pants.

"W-What are you doing?" Amy asks panting, as Shadow soon makes his fingers slipping under the young girl pants.

"AAAHH… STOP!" Amy screams in discomfort and paging him to stop, but Shadow holds her down with one hand, as his other hand takes her pants off.

"My, my girl you're already so slippery and overflowing by my touch, telling me to stop." Shadow says.

"P-please… Don't" Amy begging him to stop. Her moans fill the room and cry by the pain. She tried to hold herself from yelps in pain, but Shadow still used his fingers to touch her clitoris into deep throats her.

"Your clitoris is getting hard. I can tell just from touching." Shadow said.

"S-stop please, I-I...!" She yelps lewdly, couldn't hold it any longer, she moaned out, as she hiding her face from Shadow, "S-stop… Ahhhh!" A cry left her lips as his finger slid inside.

"N-no… Ngh… Hhaaaa…D-don't t-touch…Gyahhhhhhhh!" something hot and wet cum hard on encased the most sensitive and private part of her body.

The pressure in her belly finally over whelm shim as Amy had cum all over Shadow's hand, her painfully digging inter her body.

He smiled, sitting her up and wrapped his arm around her because he could sense the pain in her breath. "I told you, I well make you feel good, didn't I!"

Amy blushed slightly "SH-SHUT UP! IT WAS JUST…" the protest was cut of as Shadow pressed his lips against her.

Shadow's tongue slipped effortlessly Amy's lips; entangling their appendages together and the pink hedgehog moaned, as the dark hedgehog swept his tongue over sensitive past of her mouth.

Amy was beyond embarrassed; she had never experienced anything like this, how could he do this to her? It was her first kiss from stranger not Sonic. All she wanted to push him away and beat him up with her hammer, but her body felt so weak for what he did. 

When they out of flash kiss, she looked straight to the dark hedgehog face to see those cold red eyes looking at her "W-Who are you?" she asked pant heavily.

"My name is Shadow, I'm the ultimate life-form."

"Life-form?" Amy said in surprised.

"That's right, I want to have this moment with you. Just you!" Shadow smirked, his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss, as he leans down to her chest and began to lick and suck her nipple. He pinched her left nipple with thumb and index finger rolling it, a ragged moan invaded her mouth.

'Interesting' he said in his thought, as Amy ended up in a slight moan, simply glared at him as he reached down and ripped her pants off, flipping it of the bad.

The dark hedgehog smirked as Amy struggled to calm her racing heartbeat and thundering of her ears.

"N-No...!" She barely had the time to reject Shadow's current position and react; pain shook her body, he then begins to move his them inside her body.

Shadow noticed that she had fear in her eyes "It's okay! I won't go hard on you, since this is your first time." He said.

Amy eyes gone wide "N-no... p-please, don't!" she begged feverishly

"Calm down," Shadow gritted out.

"N-no… I-Ahhhhh!" a pleasured screech ripped it way out of Amy's throat as Shadow gripped her hips and thrust deep into her body. She never felt pain like this before, every time it's getting less painful.

'He's... inside of me! How could he...!' Amy said to herself.

Tears running freely on her cheeks, "Haahhh… I-it's hurt… It's… Hurt!" Amy couldn't help but moan, but it will always be painful.

"It's fully in, don't worry!" Shadow said gently and slowly working himself inside. "You're tight, if you just relax you wouldn't feel pain."

"I-I can't!" Amy gasped and panted.

"It's okay, just breathe!" Shadow smiled and started thrusting more; Amy clenched her eyes shut.

"Ahhhh!" Amy grasped on his arms around Shadow's shoulders and neck while he repeatedly stabbed her. As she yelled tilting her head back.

"Ahhh! Chaos!" Amy yelled and Shadow was more then compliant though and started to thrust up with more force hitting Amy's special spot over and over until they were on the edge. He buried his face in her neck.

"SHADOWWWW!" Amy moaned out as she came hard, gripping Shadow's shoulders in hug like positing. He hissed, before cumming inside her. He was in shock to hearing her call his name out in that sexy voice.

He's still holding her further against him, as she panting heavily against his neck. Amy struggled to get back up, but her body gets heave she didn't have any single strength to get off from him.

Shadow carefully pulled out of her and lay her down, they both shifted onto the bed to relax and cool down; he panting deeply as he looked at her eyelids drooped, she couldn't keep her eyes opening to stay awake, as her body start to shack "S-Shadow... I-I feels weird… A-and it hot…" she said worrying.

Shadow stared at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh... Don't worry about it!" Shadow said, as he wipe the tears from her eyes "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise! Get some sleep." He whispering trying to calm her down, her cheeks flushing slightly, she wasn't excepting such an answer from the dark hedgehog. Her eyes closed and drifted to sleep.

Shadow drawing the blanket around and settled to enjoy the warmth of another body beside him, something he hadn't felt for so long. "I won't let anyone else touch you!"

 **At Chris House:**

Everyone is gathering in living room, no one has been spoke sins Sonic, Tail and Chris came back from Prison Island.

"Has anyone know, what happen to Amy?" Cream has just brock the silence.

Still no spiking.

"Mister Sonic, what happen to Amy? Where is she? And Why isn't she with you?" She asked Sonic, but he didn't answer and not even looking at her.

Why is everyone so quiet not talking to her, as she began to fear for something had happens to Amy? Then she looked at her friend Tails and asks, "Tails, what's going on? Why is everyone not talking and not answering me? What just happen to Amy? Please tell me!"

"I don't know exactly what just happened, Cream? It all sudden when we arrived to the island, Amy had jump off the jet and run to the gate when we saw someone standing there, but then suddenly there was a flash light came to the gates and then she just disappear!" Tails says and closed his eyes.

"Oh Chaos… Amy!" Cream whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth. As she run to her mother and hugged her.

Chris could see Sonic looked at the window thinking; he couldn't just standing there and waits for him to talk, "Sonic! Snap out of it! We have to go and find Amy. Don't you even care if something bad thing is gone happen her? I mean she's your friend, right?"

Sonic wasn't being attention to what his human friend saying. He couldn't stop thinking about that dark hedgehog when he first saw him. He looked at the bracelet shells that Amy made for him, how could he be so dork to let this happen! He just couldn't forgive himself if something worst thing going to happened to her. He knows that dark hedgehog will hurt Amy buy the looks in to his eyes full of anger and haters when he look directly at him. Amy could be in danger and he have to save her soon.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishing Tears – ShadAmy**

 **Ch. 02**

 _A yellow aurora surrounded the earth, what it looks throw the Ark window Shadow and the human girl are standing there standing at the earth. When the girl suddenly specked to the dark hedgehog, "Shadow! One day for sure, you're going to the earth to meet a lot of people and protect them!"_

 _Shadow looed at his friend still looking to the earth, he was confuse for what she was saying, "I wish that we can go together and see the real tings there, but my grandfather won't let me had a chance to see it. But you can go out there meet with them and maybe you could find a special girl that will make you happy. I just know it!"_

" _Maria! I don't know anything at all... Do you really think that some girl could possible accept a life-form who doesn't know what Love is? No, I don't think so!" He low his head down for disappointed._

 _Maria touch his cheek to looked at her, "Listen to me, Shadow! You have a heart that will show you what is true mean to fell in love with someone that you care. Besides, how can you protect something if you don't know what love is...? You can show them that you have a heart. Like I care about you my friend..."_

Suddenly Shadow open his eyes and see that he's in the medal room laying in bed with a pink hedgehog purring in her sleep. He toke a deep breath to calm himself, 'It's just a dream!' he said it in his thought.

He looked at the sleeping pink; smirked to remember those moments he had with her earlier. As he softly wipes the girl hair off her face, he saw her cheek was red and her breathing wasn't that much heavier, but he could sense a warm comes from her mouth. When he places his hand on her forehead, he suddenly felt her head is burn!

"She got a fever!"

He gets up from the bed slowly so he wouldn't wake the pink up. Then he pulled his socks, shoes on and walked slowly out of the room, to bring come medicine and cold water for her.

When Shadow walked to towards where's Dr. Eggman usually be. When he enters to the room he saw Rouge and Eggman are watching the news footage of Prison Island. The assignments that he left Rouge to take charge to finish the job. The entire island has been destroyed; it was part of their plan to blow the holy island including Sonic as well, but he managed to escape by his friend's after Amy had failed to save him. The cameras had revealed that Sonic made it out in a few seconds before the island flipped to sink.

Shadow cursed under his breath, both Rouge and Eggman couldn't tell what he was saying exactly, but they can hear him.

Shadow still stared at the monitors; his eyes full of rage for failing to kill the blue hedgehog. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he peeked at Eggman out standing right beside him, "Don't worry about it, Shadow! It's not like our plan has failed to get the job done. We've got the Chaos Emerald to get the Clubs Canon work out, to actually benefit for us, as it should be." Dr. Eggman said to him calmly.

"Whatever! I came to see if our plan have actually work, but I can see it wasn't, as it should be!" Shadow said, as his voice sound calm, but he's still angry.

"Hehe... It seem like you have been so busy to deal with pink hedgehog, hon! Amy sure hasn't trying to discrete about it either, right!" Rouge spoke to him, as she flashing him with her batty smirk.

"What would you know? I have been watched this pink one about a few hours, not letting her escaped to help Sonic."

"Well... Let just say it must have been a sound echoing." The bat smirked him again.

"Whatever, I'm going to the kitchen to got some water. I'll be in my room if you needed me." Shadow said, as he turns his back away from them and headed to the kitchen.

"Going for seconds, hou?" Rouge tried to tease him.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow shout at her, 'What annoying bat.' He said to himself, as he was about to leave the room he stopped for second, "What was her name?"

Rouge was smiling; she knows that he'll ask about her, "It's Amy! Amy Rose."

'Rose, huh... No wander why she's smell so sweet!' his thoughts, as he smiled.

When Shadow head to the kitchen and went back to his room! He opened the door quietly to find the pink girl still sleeping in his bed, 'Hmm, I thought she'll be awake by now!' his thoughts.

Shadow walked over to her and saw her face is still flushed, as he placed his hand to her forehead, 'It's still warm. I'll just have to wait until she's awaking!'

He place the water and medicine to the side and climbed up to the bed, he glanced over the pink girl. When Amy moaned in her sleep, she rolled over and nuzzled her face into his chest fur, trying to create more warmth.

Shadow was cautiously wrapped his arms around her head and tucked his face to her hair, "you smells like roses!" he breathed in her scent and began to grow tired. He was confusing that he wasn't sleepy when he enters the room, but he's now. So he desided to go with it and slowly fell to sleep.

 **About half an hour:**

Amy starts to open her eyes slowly to wake up; She the noticed there is something soft and white patch that she is lying on. She then realizes that she was tucked on Shadow's chest; she tried to move back forward, but she suddenly feeling a pain over her body.

Then Amy had just remember what that dark hedgehog has done to her; She stared to freak out, as she covered her mouth with her hands, 'Oh Chaos! What have he done to me?' her face start to get redder, 'I had a sex with another hedgehog not Sonic. What should I do?' she asked herself.

How is she gone face Sonic and her friends, all she could think of is how she can escape from him?! Her body is shacking and her tears stared to fall.

Shadow had felted it, as his eyelids slowly began to awake. When he looked down to see the girl has awaking, he felt her body shacking it obvious that she's been crying of what he did.

Shadow gentile tangle her hair to calm down. When Amy raze her head up to see Shadow looking at her. She scrambling to back away from him, but her body gets painful when she moves.

"Calm down girl, you'll get worse if you move!" Shadow said worrying.

When he was about to touch her, "DON'T TOUCH ME! Just... Don't." Amy yelled as she low her head in fear.

"Okay, okay! Just calm down, I won't do anything to you, I promise." Shadow was trying to make her calm.

"What did you do to me? Why do I feel so weak?" she asked.

"It because you had a fever and your body hasn't recover yet for last night." He roll to the side of the bed to get water and medicine to her, "Here, drink this! It will help you to get better."

She turn her face away from him, "I don't need any of this. I don't trust you and I refuse to take this from the enemy works with Dr. Eggman."

"If you don't take it, then I'll have to give it to you by furs." Shadow voice was sound of anger that made her got scared. So she toke the medicine and drink it.

She suddenly flinches, something wet coming out between her hips, 'Oh, chaos!' she quickly cover herself for not letting Shadow see this.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"N-No, no! It's nothing." She answered, but she didn't looked at him feeling so embarrassing right in front of him.

"I-I needs to take a shower." Amy said, as she tried to get up from the bed, but her legs and hips are very weak, then she collapses on the floor.

'I... I can't move!" she said to herself, as her body starts to shack.

"Here!" She suddenly saw him raise his hand to her, "Give me your hand, I'll take you to the bath."

"KEEP YOUR HAND AWAY!" she slaps his hand away, "I don't need your help! I'll walk by myself." Amy began to try stand up again, but her legs is still shacked not having any strength to stand up.

Shadow just standing watch this girl trying to get herself up, but it seem she can't possible move. So he grape her arm and carried her to the bathroom, lying her in the shower tile.

He sat her down at the foot of a bathtub and then he went to a shower stall to start up the water. She squeaked in pain as a gush oh blood dripped between her legs. Then Shadow turned on the cold water and hit her on her head.

"OH CHAOS! It's freezing!" she cried as she hugged herself to conserve the body heat, it wasn't long before her body begins to shake from cold water. The dark hedgehog has stepped in the tile and bringing her against his body. Her face turning red, as she realizes he was so warm, she slowly leaned her forehead against his chest fur with her fingers.

Then she suddenly felt his head lowed behind her back and reached down to her tail. Her eyes widened somehow her memory had just hit of those warm hands made her back to what he did to her. She begins to freak out as she tried to back away from him.

"STOP THAT!" Amy yelled, "DON'T DO THIS!" She tried to posh him away and get out of the shower, but her body failed her, as she sudden felt dizzy almost sliding on the floor, but Shadow catch her before she touch the floor.

Then he drake her back in and grabbed both her wrists to get attention at him, "You're too weak to fight me, so I suggest you stop wasted your strings and be a good girl for now." Shadow said, as he staring at her deeply in those cold-blood color eyes.

Amy didn't reply nor did she want to, but her emotions now mix of cold, fear and frustration were blurring everything, it hurt so badly and it's hard to breath. She felt guilty for betrayed Sonic and her friends including herself. How could he do this to her and why?

"You belong to me!" Shadow whispered in her ear, with his free arm he brushed Amy's hair.

His words trialed of as a pair of needy lips pressed to her into the kiss, then she slowly started to cry. It wasn't because of pain, but feeling weak and hopeless to against this dark hedgehog. He tucked his tongue into her mouth that was already slightly open.

Shadow gently explored her mouth earing a moan and pair of hands on her neck, "P-please... don't!" More tears fell from her eyes, but the waterfall still dripping to her face not making clean that she was crying.

Shadow grinned and pressed his body closer to her, as he felt her chest priest against him. He pinched her nipple with thumb and index finger, rolling it between them.

Then Shadow licked her sweet spot, just as one moan ended another one started, "Not today, your body need to recover so I'll go easy on you now!" then he put his hands beneath Amy's butt and lifted her up, pressed to the wall on which the water now was running.

The dark one was fulfilled her by putting his leg between Amy's tights and pouring a good amount of shampoo on his fingers. He started drawing circles around her but hold, the Shadow finally stopped teasing and his first finger entered. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against his shoulder; a small moan started escaping her mouth, as the dark hedgehog started moving is finger.

"You're erect again! Did it feel that good?" Shadow whispered, as he licks her face, "I guess you can't help it. It's because you want it, right?"

Soon the second finger entered then the third and finally finger. Amy tried to ignore the pain, as her legs are shack and getting weak. He started moving and making scissoring movement with them.

Amy's hands traveled from Shadow's back lower and grasped it with her nails. The dark hedgehog decided that preparation is done, so he lowered the girl and started slowly inserting his coated cock.

The pink hedgehog gritted her teeth for trying to get a hold to herself, as she started to panic, "No... No, please... not this... Ahhhhhh..."

Shadow felt her insides turn upside down, oh how love to hear her moaning. He felt her nails brush through his fur, as he started to move up and down. After several hits he found the sweet spot that with every trust made her scream.

Amy couldn't take this anymore, as she cried in pain radiated inside by hitting prostate with every thrust was reaching.

Then Shadow seem to understand that Amy's end in nearing, so he gripped her and they both sitting on the floor in shower cabin still holding her, then he turn off the shower and stepped out the cabin, water had already washed away all traces of their activities.

Amy felt Shadow wrap his arms around her waist; he lays her down and promptly grabs a towel to wiping water from her body and rubbing her hair down to dry.

"Y... You?" Amy whispered.

"Did you say something?" he asked confused.

"W-Why... Are you... Doing this? Why me?" Amy whined. Tears gathered in her eyes, "Wha... Did I ever... Do to you?" Her mind drained couldn't keep her eyes open as she laid her head slowly on his chest and passed out.

Shadow blinked several times, didn't know that either! It happened all of the sudden, why would he wanted to have this moment with her in stated of finish the mission what Doctor had order him? He simple not know what he was try... But he just can't stop thinking of this feeling when he saw her for the first time.

 **Flashback to Eggman's hideout:**

When Eggman was celebrated to his victory for letting government captured Sonic and of course with Shadow help he could complete his plan so he can master of the universes, "Now that hedgehog is captured. We can continue to find the Chaos Emerald... Let see!"

Rouge had suddenly showed up, to give him the Emerald. If he agrees about her condition, so she could tell him where the others are!? Then he accepted her offer and then she showed them where the Chaos Emerald is!

Dr. Eggman has given Shadow a file images for Sonic's friends to show him.

Then Shadow had noticed a picture of a very cute pink hedgehog with Green eyes, pink fur and red dress with a smile on her face. It was the same feeling he had it for a long time with Maria, it seem they both had the same personality by the looks of it.

When Rouge saw him looking at the picture, she could see his eyes getting warm for seeing Amy's face, then she came close to him and asked, "What are you looking at it, hon?"

Shadow was in shock for not notice her, he quickly cover the file and looked away, "It's none of your concern."

"Oh, I think it is! It seem you had actually find your first love!"

"A what?" Shadow asked confusing.

"Your first love, hon! I can see that in your eyes by looking at the pink one had made you heart whispered said 'that's the one.' Is that right!" Rouge tried to let him see the point of his feeling.

"I-I don't understand?! What so imparting about this pink one?"

"Will... She is sweet, smart and kindness girl... But unfortunately she had a crash on Sonic, as she had trying attempted to win his heart, but he doesn't have a feeling about her. So he always run away and ignore her sometime."

"Then... Why is she still trying to make him love her? If she knows that idiot will never love her back!"

"To give you the answer, hon! She was all-alone with no family and friends when she was young. That's why she wants to have someone who could be by her side and had a family together like everyone dose." She explained, as she turn her head for feeling bad about Amy, "We may not close friends, but I could see her crying when he tried to ignoring her. I understand her feeling as everyone dose, I just don't want to see that hedgehog breaking her heart if he continue do this to her."

 **End flash:**

He had thought for what Rouge said back then, it most be the reason for why he had those feeling that he care for her so much... When he first saw her eyes! They are remind him so much about Maria when she looked at him. It made him feel like she was so close to him.

So he wouldn't never leave her and let anyone take her away from him.

Then Shadow lifting her up and toke her back to his bed. He saw the tears still fall on her eyes close, he didn't like to see her cry all the time, so he wiped her tears and said, "... I'm sorry!" He whispers, as he kissed her forehead and lay down next to her.

The dark hedgehog didn't expect to see this beauty face sleepy in peas, "I'll protect you... Even with all my strange. When I finish this, I will tell you the reason for my existent..." He said it all then he laid his head down and fall asleep exhausted.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Wishing Tears – ShadAmy**

 **Ch.03**

Shadow opened his eyes. He looked down and noticed that Amy still sleeping, as he touches her forehead and the fever have gone down. No matter how much he thought this, Shadow would never admit that he thought the girl was cute when she blushed. He sniffed her hair to sense the rose still at her, "How beautiful..." he said to himself.

Shadow was worried about that Sonic would come to looking for her. He honestly wanted to keep her here with him and he won't let this blue hedgehog character take her away. So he began to get out of the bed once again and walked out of the room.

Shadow took a deep sigh; he didn't know what went wrong. He never had any feeling throw the pink girl! Is it because she has the same Maria soul that made him felt safe when he sleeps with her? He was been lonely since he lost her. She was the one friend as he seeing her like an old sister, she taught him many things when he was young. He enjoyed listen to her stories about her dreams and what would she always want to do. He loved Gerald Robotnik and Maria so much, as he could never forgive G.U.N for what they did to them. He didn't understand and never wanted to. So he just let it go.

Shadow is still in deep thought as he reaches to the main room where Dr. Eggman and his two robots helping him by placing the Emeralds on the canon. He didn't see the Bat with him, it seem that Eggman has send her to do the other mission.

When he walks in, Dr. Eggman noticed him came, "Ah... Finally! It about time you came out of your hide out, Shadow! You supposed to help Rouge to find the last Chaos Emeralds, while you are busy doing other things with that pink hedgehog of yours."

Shadow didn't say anything as he continues walking to see the hologram data.

"Listen, Shadow! I didn't wake you up so you can make love with Sonic fan girl. We have a lot of work to complete Clips Canine, so we can control the universe together. Now get back to work!" Eggman gave an order.

"He's probably not listening to any word what doctor said!" Decoe whispered to his friend Bocoe.

"I can see on his face that he looks different from the first time we saw. He seems to be drowning deeply in thought, thinking of something! What do you think?" Bocoe said.

"STOP TALKING AND GET BACK TO WORK YOU FOOL'S!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

There is something that Shadow couldn't understand about Sonic fan girl? Why is she with that blue hedgehog for any chance? Are they related or they just a friends?

"Dr. Eggman!" He asked the human, "What the reason that Sonic so concern about the pink one?"

"Well, Sonic had saved her from Metal Sonic years ago. And she thinks that blue hedgehog is in love with her, but he doesn't care about love. All he wants is running and have fun with his friends. I don't see any relationship between them so..." A silence for a moment, then he realize for what he's saying, "WHY IN THE WORD ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT THEM?" He yelled at Shadow, as he made him jumped from his scream, "Have you forgot your mission to deal with our rival! We have to finish this job before they found us. NEW GET TO WORK AND HELP ROUGE OUT."

Unfortunately for Shadow didn't hear most of the words for what Eggman said, so he just nodded at him and began to work.

 **In the meantime in Chris Grandpa's Lap:**

Tails and Chuck are working to search for Amy and the others watching the New. As for Sonic was laid close his eyes to get some rest, "The team has now report that everyone mated out safely."

When Cream went to Tails, as she holds Chees on her arms, "Tails! Have you found anything about Amy?"

"No, not yet! But we're still looking." Tails answer her, as he still looked at the monitor.

"Do you guys think that Shadow has toke her to Eggman secret base?" Chris asked. "I mean, we don't know where exactly it is? It maybe not easy to find them."

"You're right Chris." Tails said, "I just hope Amy is okay? We don't know what will Eggman going do to her! If we don't find her soon."

Sonic may look relaxing in his place, but he listen to the conversation his friend Tails for finding Amy. He just couldn't stop thinking about what happen for the last few weeks.

 **Flash back:**

"Sonic! W-Would you like to come with me to the beach? I would be so much fun and don't worry about swimming. I can help you out if you like." Amy asked him nervously as her cheek got red.

"No Can Do, Amy! I have told you many times I hate to go to the beach and I'm not in the mood to have fun with you. Could you please just leave me alone?" Sonic answered, as he was forum on the couch not looking at her.

Amy felt so disappointed that he had refused her request. Every time she asked him to come, he always says 'No'. So she turns her face and walk away for him, "I understand if you don't want to hang out with me, so it's okay! I sorry, Sonic." Her voice seems like broking and sad.

 **End Flash:**

Sonic light ear twisted, couldn't believe for what he did, 'I'm such a fool!' he said to himself. Then he suddenly stands up to leave the house, "I'm going out to find Amy."

"But Sonic, the polices are all over the city still looking for you." Chris says with worrying.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle this. You guys just keep searching, if you find anything contact me at ones." Sonic has run to the door leaving his friends to do their job.

Tails, Chris and the others were surprised to see Sonic the way he reacted.

"Wow... I never actually seen Sonic do care about Amy that much! He usually ignore her when ever she tried to ask him out." Tails says.

"I agree with you, Tails." Chris answers, "Sonic was acting really strange ever since Amy came to this world! I could see he was really shy and scared whenever she hugs him. It seems like he didn't want to show us that he really do care about her."

"It sure does." Cream said, "He just didn't like to show his emotions unfrowned of her. Ever time when Amy tried to tell him about her feeling, he just flat-out ignores her. It made Amy unhappy with her disappointment for leaving her behind. It so unfair let Amy feel so sad for being all alone without him."

"Chao-Chao..." Chees agree with her.

"We know, Cream! It is very hard for him to understand her feeling, but in the mean time we need to thing of how to bring Amy back and find out what is Dr. Eggman will do with the Emeralds?"

"Let just hope we fine them soon. How knows what will happen if he get the last piece of the Emeralds?" Tails said.

"You right Tails!" Chris answered.

 **In Shadow's room:**

Amy slowly opens her eyes to find herself in bad again, then she looks around if the dark hedgehog near by, but he wasn't! She relive for a moment, but She still need to figure out how she can escape from here? She toke a deep breath to think calmly.

She gets up from bad to find something to dress up because of that hedgehog has rips up her dress, but there aren't any dresses in here! So she just toke the towel and cover her body and went towards the medal door to get out of here.

Amy was curious about this place! It was just like Dr. Eggman headquarters back at her word, but it was so big and different. Then she found a light to that door, when she looked inside! It was large and it has window too, then she entering to see what's that light outside the window? She was completely in shock to see the earth from here, but how is that possible!? Does that mean she is in space, inside this ship... Then how can she escape and get back to her friend?

"I have told you there is nowhere to escape."

Amy freak out to hear the dark and cold voice from behind, then she turn around to see the dark one standing beside the door crossed his arms not looking. As she tried to cover herself for not letting him see.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Amy asked nervously.

"This place called The Space Colony Ark! It was belonging to government operations that were carried out over fifty years ago. This is where Dr. Gerald Robotink created me for a long time."

Amy couldn't believe for what he says! This is the place where Shadow was born and brought up by those peoples. How cruel to them! "You mean... They created you so you can hurt those people with no reason at all."

"NO, Dr. Robotnik would never do that." Shadow could hold the anger, but his face look calm, "His purpose was to find a cure to save the people from any deadly illnesses and to protect his granddaughter as will... But then something went wrong when the government sends G.U.N to kill me. If it wasn't for her! She would have to cost her live to save me... She was the only closer friend I trust..." he stopped for a moment, he couldn't say more about her.

"What... Was her name?"

Shadow looked at her surprised, when he heard her asking about his friend, "Maria!"

As she covered her mouth and looked away, 'How could them! Why would they do something like this to him and to his friend? Is that the reason why he hated them for what they did to her!' she said to herself, as her tears run to in her eyes and then she knelt down on the floor.

She suddenly felt a warm head touch her cheek, then she saw Shadow was looking at her confuse and wonder, "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Amy couldn't hold her tears for feeling sad about him, "I... I don't know? I felt sad for you all the sudden for knowing how you feel guilty for losing your friend." She to her breathes to continue; "Now I know why you needed me... It's because you're all alone... I'm alone too!"

Then Amy hugged him in his chest and start to cry, Shadow was in shock that she's crying for him, "I'm sorry... I know how it's horrible to be alone! I know how it feels like to be alone, that's why I've trying to make Sonic see how mush I love him, but he doesn't! I'm alone... all alone... It really scares me! I'm so sorry for your lost... Shadow! I'm sorry..." she began to cry really hard feeling so bad to think he was cold heard person, but now she knows how pain and sadness he carry it all this years.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her; he couldn't imagine seeing her crying for his pain of losing Maria. He felt warm crossed to his chest that he never felt for so long.

'She make my... Heart warm.' He just couldn't let go this feeling, as he keep holding her closely. He looked at the window to see the earth as he could see his refraction with Maria standing by his side looking at him.

'Shadow you're made to feel love, like all living creatures have... It doesn't matter what they told you! Love is so importing then you can ever imagine. Your love is to share life with someone you care. That's why all life was created to love and to be free... I may never leave this place, but I'm happy because I'm free to love...' Maria voice in his thought made him realize what she meant.

Amy finally calmed down and then Shadow raises her head to see her. He wipes the remaining tears on her face. She looked at him couldn't think of anything, but to see the red puffy eyes looking at her. She felt something strange makes her cheek red for the moment her eyes met his make her heart stopped.

They stared at each other and Shadow leaned down to brushed his lips to her sweet pink lips. Then she closed her eyes feeling his lips touch hers and he started to run his hands through her hair. 'Is this what love is supposed to feel like?' Shadow thought to himself, as still continue kissing.

From that moment there was someone hiding behind the door watching them! When Shadow noticed. He didn't want to let this moment go, so he used Chaos Control to teleported himself to take her someplace else where no one knows about it!

Amy had got scared when the flashlight crowned her. She closed her eyes and hold to Shadow tied.

When the light vanished! She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the place! There was a big tree above and a lot of grassed around them and butterfly hologram flying, but there was a metal wall around this place, "Shadow... It's beautiful!" she says, as her eyes were sparkling.

"Dr. Robotink has made this place for Maria! To make her happy to see all the living green and she like butterfly too, but they aren't really as you can see." Shadow explained as he still holding her. Even that she is still naked wearing the towels.

Amy was never imaged to see this beautiful place and there are so many differed kinds of butterflies flying. Her eyes couldn't stop sparkling, as she began to smile for this. That's made her forgetting everything for what happen.

"It so amazing!" She said it with all her heart.

When Shadow saw her face was radiates joy and pleasure for this wonderful moment that he wants to see! He just couldn't resist seeing how cut she is and then he began to kiss her from where he started.

Amy widened her eyes when she felt the other pairs of her lips, but something it pleased her. Her happiness rode a roller coasters and her instinct told her that she should close her eyes and add to kiss.

He's still remember how the kiss was so sweet and even she is still has secant of rose on her. His hands around her neck of the pink hair it was so soft to touch it. Finally, both stopped and spit thread commenting both their mouths.

'I wouldn't let anyone take her away from me... Least of all you Sonic.' Shadow thoughts.

They were sitting there not knowing the time, as they don't care.

In the mean time Sonic still searching for Amy, when he suddenly saw Eggman on TV telling the people on the earth what is he was going to do, as he told them to look to the shy and then all the sudden the slash cannon has hit the moon.

From the force of cannon made the ark vibrate, as Amy sudden felt something shake the ground. What is going on out there? What's Eggman is he up too now? All questions revolve around her head to know what is happening?

She looked back at Shadow as he still holding her, "Shadow, what is going on out there? What is all the shake has just happened?" She asked him.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it." Shadow answered calmly, as he eyes close.

Amy didn't believe what he said! It mast me Eggman who's behind all this, but what is it? She'll found out soon or late...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Wishing Tears – ShadAmy**

 **Ch.04**

In the meantime, back on earth it was sundown and Sonic still searching for Eggman baes to find Amy.

Then he suddenly saw Eggman on TV telling the people he had an exclusive surprise and to look at the sky?! There was something glowing on the sky and it headed to the moon.

Then the light hit the moon and it slashed in half.

All the people on earth has gone panic to see what happen to the moon and even Sonic's friends saw that too, "That came from My Eclipse Cannon. New if you don't surrender for the Eggman empire for 24 hours, I'll use this cannon to blow you planet away. Hehehe…" Eggman laughed on TV.

"I got find a way to stop him..." Sonic said, as he looked at the moon, "I just hope Amy's okay… I'll find a way to bring her back no matter what."

 **At the same time:**

Amy felt something shake the ground. 'What is going on out there? What's Eggman he up too now?' she asked herself, as all the questions revolve around her head!

She looked back at Shadow, as he still holding her, "Shadow, what is going on out there? What's all the shake has just happened?" she asked him.

It's nothing! Don't worry about it." Shadow answered calmly, as his eyes close to sniff her hair.

Amy still confusing about this, what if something happens on earth, as she knows so much about Eggman's plan. He'll do whatever it takes control the Emerald to rule the world, but she wouldn't let him.

As she tries to stand up, but Shadow's stop her by grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find out what's Eggman up too?" Amy said, as she tried to liberate herself from him.

"You're not allowed to go anywhere until it's over."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked again, but this time it doesn't sound good at all.

"You don't have to know, what is gone happen to earth, as long as you're safe her with me."

Amy's eyes wide to hear him say, as her heart beats hard by the sound of his voice. So, that means Eggman has do something on earth and that it explained of shaking had just happen now and Shadow is agree to let him do this.

'No, Nononono…. This can't be happening.' Amy said to herself, 'Shadow is helping Eggman to rule the earth and I have this feeling he'll destroy Sonic and my friend also. No… I can't let this happen.' As she finally free herself from him and…

Piko! Poof

She brat her Hammer out to fight this dark hedgehog.

"Don't waste you strange to fight me, Rose! Your too weak against me." Shadow says looking at her, as he still sitting on the ground.

"I don't care! As long as I'll stop you from destroy the earth and hurt my friends." Amy tried to hold her fear looking at his cold blood colored eyes, as she stood there getting ready into her battle pose.

Then the dark hedgehog stands up and looked at her smiling, "I would like to see how you can fight me! I wouldn't go easy on you, if you're strong."

"I can do better then you! You'll see." She began to attacked hold up to her Hammer to smack him, but he suddenly vanishes right where he was.

"Too slow." He was right behind her whisper in her ear. She quickly moves away so, she can attack again, but then he vanish yet again.

Amy looked around the place when she heard a noise from above, "Too slow again." He uses his fist to punch her, but fortunately she was cover herself by her Hammer and flew back. She hit the grass and shouted in pain. Amy glares at Shadow 'He's too strong.' She said in her thoughts, 'But I wouldn't give up.' She wiped her face and stood up.

"You're tough, but not that much." Shadow said as he still smiled.

"Why are you doing this, Shadow? Don't you even care what would happen to all the people on earth!?" Amy says, try to know the reason.

"I'm doing this as a promise that I made for Maria." Shadow answered.

"What! To get revenge and destroys the planet… This isn't a solution! That's not what I heard. You told me she loves the earth and help people to save lives." Amy tried do whatever it takes to confess him, "How can you blame the people live for day that happen?! Can't you see what you're doing? You wouldn't make Maria happy if you done something like this. She believed in you!"

Before she could say more, Shadow quickly grip her neck so tight and looked at her, "Don't you dare talk about Maria! Not after what happened here." His eyes were rage in anger, what's make her shack in fear, "Maria was the only best friend I ever had, but the humans have taken her away from me. I tried to save her, but it cases her life to save me. All what she wants is to visit the earth, but she never had a chance. That why I'll make them pay for that they did to her."

"B-But Shadow, her death will be in vain I-if you don't stop this." but she didn't have a chance when there was a light crowned her and it's getting harder as she closed her eyes.

When the lights gone, she opens her eyes and see they're back again to Shadow's room. Amy was in shock to see this room again, what is he gone do new?

He throws her to the bed and clime top of her, as he takes off his gloves and shoes. Then a strong hands grip clenched around her wrist and remove the towel that cover her body.

A wave of anxiety spread in her chest, "N-No… Shadow, please don't...!" Amy tried to stop him, but his mouth claimed to her lips forced his tongue way inside.

Their lips met in a kiss that turned deeper. Amy moaned tried to get some air, but he used his arms to trap her against his body, while his blazing lips devoured hers.

Amy was divided him need of air and losing against his tongue, "E-Enough, Shadow!" She's tried to get breath, but he still continues kissing her.

They let the hot air came out to their mouth, he low down to her chest and groped her breasts toying with her nipples, as he began to sucking and nibbling at her.

She shut her eyes and bit her lips trying to muffle the sound, but a loud moan escaped.

"Tonight, I'll make you feel the pain I had it for a long time." Shadow smirked and traced her body with his lips, down to her stomach, then her lower abdomen.

"N-No Don't… AH!" The words escaped to her mouth before she could stop him, as she turns her face away and cover her mouth with her hand.

Shadow's tongue started to swirl focusing on the spots that would cause intense reactions on her body.

"S-Shad…. Hah... Ah!" Amy cried moan. Her jaws were cemented to the paint it hurt and feeling she's close. Shadow didn't stop without a warning.

With his warm mouth down there, the dark hedgehog pushed her to the edge, "I... Hah… I'm gone! Ahhh!" Amy cried, feeling so close.

A suffering moan left her throat right before coming into Shadow's mouth. He brought his fingers into his mouth to lick his lips for tastes her, "Sweet!" He could see her face was red like a rose, "let's try another way!"

Amy's eyes widened, as his hand approached her groin area, "N-No Please, Shadow! I'm bagging you!" She cried for bag, as her tears fall on her check.

Shadow was in shock to see Maria's face bagged him. He looks again to see clearly if it was real, then his vision made him see Amy right there, he felt like Maria was watching him. He wanders if he did the right thing to make him happy or was it all the sadness and anger that make him to do something that horrible to her?! What he could possibly do to make his heart reach to her?

He lay his head on her chest, as he could feel her heart beating on his forehead, "Rose!"

Amy was blinked in shock and confused of what Shadow is doing.

"I don't know what exactly I'm doing? All I want to have someone how could be by my side…" His hand reach to her hair, "…To share it with my own life. I want this moment to be last longer, as I imaging. Just let me had this moment, then you can go back to your friend and that blue hedgehog of yours." He's still holding her tight not letting her go.

Amy couldn't understand? If Shadow really want to have her so hard, then why would he do something like this… He doesn't even know her and she doesn't know him either! What's the point of this. She knows he's the enemy working with Eggman, but deep down she can feel his sadness and loneliness by his voice. She hates to see anyone sad including the enemies… What she could possibly do? When she saw him for the first time she thought that he was cold blood not care anything but himself, but she was wrong…

'Oh, Chaos! I'll hate myself for doing this." Her thought, as she looked at him to see his head on her chest. She uses her hands to touch his face to look at his face and she began to lick his cheek and rose.

Shadow couldn't believe of what she did, "Umm… Uh… Rose."

Amy closed her eyes and said, "Shadow I may not your type girl or your friend! But I understand what Maria was trying to tell you… She wants you to have friend."

Shadow was in shock to hear her saying.

"Your friend died to give you a second chance to be happy with friends, if you had a chance to meet them, just like me." Amy tried to hold herself not to freak out and smile at him, "You just want to have someone you can trust and find the place where you belong…"

Shadow looked at her surprising, she and Maria are the same personality and the same heart for helping everyone not even care of who it was! His flash memory came to that moment when they're together.

"One day Shadow, you'll fall in live… If you love someone, you must fight for it." Maria said to him looking in to the window to see the earth.

Then all the sudden he grips her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her in hug, "You're right of something that I have forgoing of all this years… Maria did want me to help the people and fight for someone I love…" He looked at her again the see her face was blushing, he would never admit that he thought the girl was cute when she gets blushed. He couldn't help I but to kiss her deeply.

Amy could not believe for what he said, but at least she did make him happy. She felt her heart getting worm and her body began to change when he holding her naked body against him, 'Strange… Even if he does this to me… I don't feel repulsed!' Her mind couldn't stop for this happen around her, but she didn't care anymore.

Amy blushed as she was about brake the kiss and looked at him, "Shadow?" She asked him nervously.

"Yes, Rose?" Shadow said, as he touches her cheek to looked at her and make sure he was listening.

Amy's hands were shaking and sweaty not quite sure if she could say it! Her face was scarlet, as her body shacked in fear, "D-Do you think… I'm the right girl for you…?" She shut her eyes and her mouth to hear his answer.

There was a silence in this room. Shadow didn't say anything, so her thoughts were almost torn apart for realize that he was just toy with her, as her tears start to come out, but it happened so fast when she felt his hand wipe her tears on her eyes and looked at her, "I want you." He whispered.

Her soaked eyes slowly opened and to hear him clear, "What?"

"I want you." He repeated to her.

Amy glared at him, surprised by his words, her breath was unsteady to hear him said. Then she looked at his eyes to see the truth on him, so she touches his face and claimed to his lips for gentle kiss.

Shadow's eyes widened in shock, as he grips her shoulder and lay both down on bed slamming his body against her and started kissing her back.

Then he letting his one finger placed gently inside her, it's still pretty bruised from last night.

"Ahhh… Shadow!"

"Shhhh… It okay! I'll go easy on you, then everything will be fine."

Amy clenched her eyes, "But… It's hurt!"

"Last night was hurt a lot but in second time it won't hurt that much." Shadow smile and leaned in close, "Just relax."

"I… I'll try!" Amy said cutely, as thought by Shadow.

Then he put two fingers gently and start to moved, that made Amy clenched her eyes, moaning deeply. Her cheeks flushed pink and also her ears. Shadow couldn't resist how beautiful she looks when she blushing. He leaned in and pressed his lips to pink girl tan, wiry neck that was starting to glisten with sweat. The taste of Amy's skin was sweet.

"So, how do you like it?"

But it seemed that Amy temporarily lost the ability to speak. He could see the tears on her eyes and her body shack trying to breath calmly.

Shadow pulled Amy into another kiss, but gently sweet one, "I'm sorry, Rose! It might still hurt, but… I'm going in." Then he entered her and started gently rubbing inside.

"Ahhhh…." Amy let out clenching her eyes shut.

Shadow smile and started thrusting more gently because he could sense the pain in her voice. He grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her up into a sitting position and started moving inside her.

Amy wrapping her arms around Shadow's shoulders and neck, "Ahh… Chaos!" She yelled, as she felt like he hit something amazing.

"It seems like I found one special spot of yours." Shadow smiled, as Amy still moan not knowing what Shadow has told her. Shadow was more than compliant though and started to thrust up with more force hitting Amy's special spot over and over until they were on the edge.

"Shadowwww…." Amy moaned out hard, gripping on the dark one shoulders in hug feeling him inside of her body so deep.

Their fur was matted with sweat and the room was hot as ever. As they collapsed on the bed panting deeply. Amy breath hard trying to calm herself and looked at the dark hedgehog still looking at her. He kissed her lips gently make him feel so happy to have her.

"S-Shadow… I" She was trying to say something, she couldn't keep her eyes open for all this.

But Shadow put his finger on her mouth for not saying anything, "Shhh… You don't have to say anything, my sweet Rose! Just rest." As he covered her body to let her sleep, he bent down and pressed as soft kiss on her forehead, then he got up off the bed to take a shower.

When he was in shower he's in deep thought of something that he never thought about it, "I wouldn't know how my heart has been acting so strange when I first saw her? I was able to see more of her and then I saw deep within her, she is the one that I can be with."

 **The flash of his old memory:**

from the moment when he saw Maria laying there dying looking at him, "Shadow, please… Promise me. That you'll help people and be friend with them."

"MARIA!" Shadow calling her.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy down there. I've always wish to come alone with you… The world it looks beautiful from up here in the space, but my grandfather said the people who live there has to face many problems. That's why you're created to help this people and find someone you can be with to becoming one."

 **End of flash:**

'Becoming one…' The water still running, as he lay his head on the wall and said to himself, "Being able to become one with her, makes me feel happy and cry…" He smiles and he can feel his tears came out of his eyes. "Her eyes and her smile are the same as Maria have. She's the light makes my darkness go away."

Then he stood out of shower and dry himself up, then he looked at his face in the mirror and said "You're right, Maria! Thank you."

He smiled and walk out to leave the room, but he stopped to looked at the sleeping pink then smiled happily, "I'll come back for you, I promise." Then he left and leaved the girl sleep safely out form harm.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Wishing Tears – ShadAmy**

 **Ch.05**

Form outside space where there's a space ship flying in the direction to the Colony Ark. It's Sonic and his friend are headed there to stop Eggman and save Amy.

They're getting so close to the Ark, "We almost there, guy! We just have to make sure that it safe to get closer!" Tails said to his friends Sonic and Knuckles.

"Let's hope so!" Knuckles said.

"We will, but first we have to find Amy and stop Eggman's plans from destroyed the earth. If Shadow has done anything to hurt her, I'll make sure he'll…!" before he could say more, but Knuckles interrupt him.

"Well, well… Sonic the Hedgehog, since when you start to worry about Amy safely?" Knuckles smirked him, "Are you going to save her because you love her or you just gone do your job as a Hero."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you Knucklehead! You don't know anything about it. Amy is my friend and someone I care about!"

"Well do you?" Knuckles asked.

As Sonic was about to say it, but he didn't have any idea of what he was gone say! What if he was right! Does he really do care about her or was he just want to be a hero to save the world.

"Knock it off you guys! It's not the time to fight. We have to figure out how we can destroy that weapon before Eggman use it again." Tails has a good point.

As the two sits on their seats and focused a mission to save the world.

As they getting closer, the hole cannons are ready to prepared for any intruders. So, they have to go slow for not draw attention to them, but before all the sudden when Knuckles sense the Master Emerald close by as he starts to make the ship shacking, as the all cannons start to fire at they, "Stop it you Knucklehead! You gone get us killed." Sonic yelled at him.

"The Master Emerald is nearby I can feel it."

"Alright Stop it, we're going in there just let go off the wheel." Tails tried to control the ship, but unfortunate to them the ship has already directly while a route and swerves the shuttle off course, causing them to crash into Ark and ran into it, they managed to get inside without being hated.

Knuckles was the first came out of the ship and ran quickly to where he felt the Master Emerald is. As for Sonic and Tails are inside X Tornado, "That idiot has almost got us killed." Sonic said in anger.

"Well, at least we made inside safely…! Now it's our chance to find Amy and stop Eggman." Tails explained, as they're ready to go.

'Hang in there Amy, I'm coming.' Sonic thoughts.

 **Inside Space Colony Ark:**

In the meantime, Rouge obtains the password to search any information on Project Shadow. She finds some of his secret. Then she starts downloading all the dude on disk and began to go find the Chaos Emeralds.

But before she does, Shadow interrupts her. He knows she is a spy and they accuse each other, seemingly with equal merit of invading privacy and being an impostor.

"You have been government spy all this time." Shadow said.

"Uh-ha, now that I have in my hand this hot little disk here, I'll think I will make my exit here if you don't mind."

"I Won't Do That If I Were You!" Shadow growled.

"That's pretty fun coming for you, hon!" Rouge said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Shadow was confusing of what she said.

"What exactly are you, Shadow? Are the original or you're just the fake one?" Rouge explained to him, as she could see in his eyes that he confused of what he heard.

"What are you trying to said?" Shadow asked.

Rouge had explained to him of what she found and show him the file the original body still seal off and there are two capsules has been relisted but never been found, if was true? Then who in this hedgehog is standing right in front of her? But Shadow didn't care as he turn around and leave.

"Wait, come back! Don't understand you're not the real Shadow and if your memories might not be real, how can you be sure you're even the real shadow?" Rouge said, but Shadow didn't respond as he still walking away, "And what about Amy?" then he suddenly stops when he heard her name, "Are you just gone forget about her and leave her safer by breaking her heart. You're just like Sonic by leaving her behind…!"

It happens so fact when grip her neck for not saying more, "Don't you ever say that name of the blue hedgehog right at me. I'm nothing like him and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her or lay their hand on her, she's mine now."

For the first time, Rouge felt scared to those cold red eyes in rage by looking at him, "And if you ever tell the government about her, I'll make sure you'll be dead if they got her…!" before Shadow could say more when he hears his communicating beeping, it must be Eggman calling him…!

"Good news, Shadow! I got the last emerald, but the enemies are headed straight to the Eclipse Cannon, there is no time to waste you have to stop them." He almost forgot about the mission, then he let the bat go.

She lay on the flower tried to breath and look back at him before he leaves, "What are you gone do if you complete your mission?" She asked before he leave.

"I have unfinished business to take care off and I most do what I can to keep my promise to both of them." Then he walks away to find Sonic.

"Both?! What is he talking about?" Rouge was confusing of what he said.

 **In the meantime:**

Sonic was running around the Ark searching for Amy if she's nearby! "AMY!" He calling out for her, "WHERE ARE YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"So, you finally arrived."

When Sonic suddenly hear that familiar voice from behind, he saw Shadow standing on moving flower looking at him with a smile on his face.

"You…! Where is Amy? Where did you keep her?" The blue one grit his teeth.

"Who?" Shadow acting like doesn't know what he was saying.

"Don't play fool, I know you brought her here. Now, where is she?" Sonic still need to know, as he looked at dark hedgehog in rage.

Shadow smirks getting an idea, "Oh, you mean the pink one! Will unfortunately you better forget about her. She's belonged to me now!" he giggled by looking at him

Sonic eyes widened to hear this, causing him be angered, "What did you do to her?"

"Let just say she's no longer belong to someone who could have her, because she and I are becoming one."

Sonic glares at the dark hedgehog, his green eyes were glistening with anger, "YOU…!" he snapped as his eyes shining with hate. "Damn perverted! You tortured her and forced her to do this, aren't you?" he hissed.

"I wouldn't have if you really do care about her! You could have saved her in time!" Shadow snapped.

Sonic growled looked at his rival with narrowed eyes, "You're gonna pay for what you did to her!"

Shadow smirked, "Huh… Do whatever you like blue boy, but I warned you the pink one is mind and you wouldn't lay your hand on her!" Shadow gave him last warning before he started to fight.

With all the rage that Sonic has felted it. He's about to punch him in the face, but Shadow move out his way and jumps in to the air, "CHAOS SPEAR!" he used the energy to hit Sonic, but dodge it by his speed, running around to get away.

Then he using rolling attack to hit the dark one moving so fast, but Shadow was faster to move away, "CHAOS SPEAR!" he used the energy again, but this time he hid all the pipes and walls ship.

Sonic dodged yet again, 'Is he tried to braise me?'

 **From the other side the ship:**

When all the sudden the hole place was shaking, which made Amy wake up from the sleep of the stressed tremor inside the room. She looked around to find Shadow was gone. So, that mean her friends are here, 'It most be Sonic and the other are here now! And it seems Shadow is fighting them. I have to stop him!' she said in her thoughts.

She got up from the bed trying to gather all her strength to stand up, then she wears the white towel yet again and start to walk out the room to find her friends and to stop Shadow from hurting them.

From the other side the ship Shadow and Sonic have coasted a lot of explosions as they bumped into the other side of wall and Sonic saw the glowing ring, he quickly into it and griped. He began to use rolling attack and hid shadow really heard made him full on the floor.

Sonic stopped rolling and started to asked, "Okay, Shadow! I'll asking you one last time! Where. Is. Amy?"

As Shadow tried to stand up to wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at him with cold blood eyes and smiled, "You wouldn't find her and you'll never lay your hand on her. Even when I'm still around."

But suddenly there was shaking all over the place. Sonic was in shock when he felt something wasn't right! It seems that Doctor Eggman has replace the last Emeralds and it about to happen, that's what Shadow was worry about, as he run off to make sure the pink one is okay. Sonic was about to follow him, but the holy place is shiver out of his way.

 **On Control room:**

"Doctor there is something happen! All the systemic has been shot down." Bocoe said with warried, as he and his partner are working to get the systemic work.

But suddenly when the screens began to show the countdown and the there is a video appeared to Dr. Robotnik was sitting on chair restricted.

"Grandpa!" Eggman was in shock to his on screen.

At the same time Amy still not quite sure where she was going until she heard the foot steeps coming to her way! She saw the red echidna was carrying the master emerald when he stopped in shock to see her, "Amy!"

"Knuckles!" She was relived to see her friends, she fell on the floor by her knees for getting tired to stand up.

Knuckles saw her fell, as he lay the giant emerald gently on the floor to run up to her and griped her gently for not hurting her, "Are you okay? What happen to you?" He was worried that she maybe has been tortured by that dark hedgehog.

"I-I'm okay! I just want to make sure you guys are okay." Amy breath heavily as she smiles to her friend.

Knuckles didn't like sound of her voice, "We better get you out of here, but first we need to find the others."

"I agree." Amy said.

But before they about to move when suddenly the screens began to show the video Dr. Robotnik.

Amy looked at the screen wandering, "Who's that?" Amy asked.

" _The countdown marking my final revenge on this world has begun! In a few minutes, you will be destroyed! Soon, Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this world with cataclysmic force!"_

That's what they were afraid about, they just now saved Amy, but they need to stop the Art from crashing the earth.

"We need to get to the control room. Can you still walk?" Knuckles asked.

"I-I'll try!" Amy said, as she had to gather all her strength to help out and save the earth.

 **It that time with Shadow:**

As soon as Shadow open the door of his room. He looked at the bed and noticed that Amy wasn't there. His heart bombed fast that his fear started to come, but he told himself to keep calm. She couldn't have gone that long, that maybe she's still nearby. He will find her, then he run off and began to sprint through the ship. A few minutes later he had checked every room except one.

 **The Control Room:**

As soon as Tails came inside the room to know what's happing just now, "He tricks me, my own grandfather has trick me!" Eggman was so angry and disappointed for being fool to be trick be his family.

And then soon Knuckles and Amy join in.

Tails was really relived and happy to see Amy's okay, as he run over to her and hugged her tight, "Amy, thank goodness you're okay!"

Amy hugged him back, "Tails!"

As Tails let go and looked at her closely. She wasn't wearing her red dress, but a towel covering her and there were red marks around her neck, "Amy, what happen to you? What Shadow has done to you?" Tails asked with worried.

Amy's face turned to red and looked away for not facing him.

The video still on, as Dr. Robotnik still continued for telling the word about his revenge and what is going to happen to the earth. Every people in the earth around the word are watching this horrible thing that will happen to them.

" _This is a death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the Earth in 27 minutes and 53 seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth. I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiated this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took my beloved Maria away from me and now you will feel my loss and despair."_

" _You'll see… You'll see…!"_

The others on the Ark didn't like the sound of what he said about to get his revenge from the people on the earth.

"Who is this guy?" Amy asked wondering.

"That is Professor Gerald Robotnik my grandfather. He's one of the greatest geniuses."

Then all the sudden the hole room has start to shaking, "Hey It feels like the hole places is turning apart." Knuckles said.

"Soon is gone get lot worse." The suddenly Rouge came in to tell the bad news, "I just check the Colony propulsion system, the computers are locked so were can't request the course… Looks like there is nothing we can do?"

Everyone starts to worry, that means they can't do anything to stop the Art from crashing the Earth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Sonic has entered the room, as he saw everyone standing there. When he saw Amy there with them, "AMY!" he yelled from surprised.

Amy looked at Sonic, as her eyes wide in tears for see her friend here, "S-Sonic!"

Sonic quickly hugged her and smiled, "Thank Chaos! You're safe." Then he put his hands-on Amy's face, "What did he do to you?! Did he hurt you? Did he do any horrible thing too you?"

"S-Sonic I…!" Amy has started to get nervous and her tears fell on her cheeks not knowing what she could tell him. She was so scared the he may leave her for being dirt.

"Keep your dirty hand off her, Faker!" As Soon as the dark one came in with an angry expression on his face and growled at Sonic for holds something that belong to him.

Amy widen her eyes and start to shack to seeing Shadow. This is what she was afraid of. A fight between them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Wishing Tears – ShadAmy**

Ch.06

As were heroes are trapped inside the Space Colony ARK, trying to risky Amy and stop Eggman from his plane. When Eggman was about to use the canon again, it turns out that he got blast by his grandfather Dr. Robotnik. According to his reviews that he'll wipe out the planet earth to seek of revenge from the past.

Robotnik meant what he said. The old man had worked in genetics and he wanted to be better with his research, proving the superiority of machines over organics. But now...

The ARK is about to reach to the atmosphere, Sonic and his friends has found Amy, but Shadow has showed up in time, as he looked into Sonic is holding Amy close to him and their eyes connected in rage.

"I said, keep your dirty hand off her, Faker!" Shadow repeat of what he said.

Sonic moved her behind his back to protect her, "Stay way from her...!" his voice sound in anger.

"S-Sonic! Please...!" Amy begging him to stop.

"If you don't move away from her! You're dead Hedgehog." Shadow warns him, as about to attack him.

"Really, I would like to see you try?" Sonic growled at him.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Rouge trying to stop them, "This is not the time to get the bride. We've got series situation and we need to find away how're we gone stop the ARK?"

"Who said I'll help you to stop it!?" Shadow said.

Everyone in this room were in shock to hear him.

"This is what Dr. Robotnik has be work it on to get his revenge of the humans did! When he began to his research to make things good, that's why he created me to help, but the human leader of project was worried that he'll used me to take over the world. So, they assault to his lap on ARK, then... They toke Maria!" The last word of his mouth has made him bite his lips and pressing his wrist.

Amy could see him upset and pain by the looks on his eyes.

"They toke Dr. Robotnik life on purpose. So, instead of helping them! He'll get revenge on them. Now he's gone and I have to carried on his order with out question and to bring the tattle destruction to the earth."

Amy has been terrified to hear him saying, how could he do this? After all this time, he's still wanted to destroyed the earth.

"That was the same word of my grandfather from his diary!" Eggman said with surprised.

"Well if that what you gone do, then don't try to stop us from stopping the ARK, if you do! Then you have to get though me!" Sonic said to Shadow.

"Humph!" Shadow look away just to ignore him, as he walks away to leave them.

Amy couldn't believe of what just happened, "Did he really mean of destroy us all?" As she Rouge.

"I don't know. I suspect that losing Maria changed him. What I do know is that after today, he will only be remembered as a villain, whether or not that's fair." Rouge the bat, spoke with the earnest and sadness.

Amy still couldn't believe that she had to hear of what Rouge said. As her tears start to fall.

Shadow couldn't leave his eyes on Amy, as he can see her eyes are tear up because of him, then he vanished.

"The energy of Chaos Emeralds is transforming the Clubs Canon into Mega Boom. If it detonated the blast well be more massed then a Super Nova!" Eggman explained.

"The energy from Chaos Emeralds is also pushing us into a planet! We have to get the emerald or deactivated it somehow?!" Tails said with Eggman.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said, as the others looked to the red Echidna.

"Uh! What... Why me?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Because you're the only one how can control all the Chaos Emeralds with that!" Rouge said as she points to the giant emerald be hide him.

"The Master Emerald, I can use it to shot off the power." Knuckles explain.

"There still time to stop the ARK from crashing the Earth, but we have to hurry! We reached to Chaos Emeralds if we work together."

"I'll lead away, say on me heal and do your best to keep up the bas." Sonic said.

"This let's get to the Chaos Emeralds before it's too late!" Eggman said as he ready to go, "But remember if we failed the planet well perished and so do we!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone yelled ready to move, but Amy didn't have enough strange to help out.

Sonic kneel down to look at her, "Amy, you can wait here until we come back for you...!"

"Don't worry about me." Amy looked at him with smile, "Go and save the Earth and make sure you come back safely."

Sonic knows she tried to hide her pain from him, but he understands her feeling. So, he smiles back for her, "Well do!"

Then everyone running out the room, leaving her there so she could rest. But Amy couldn't just sit here and watch the others trying to get the Emeralds and stop the Space Colony ARK. So, she has to figure out the way how she could help. It wouldn't be easy to, but she has to try! She gets it and start walking out the control room.

She wasn't quite sure where she's going, but she knows where the place is. Then she found it, as she was expected, he is here! Shadow the Hedgehog.

His ruby eyes looking over the Earth. It seemed that the planet was slowly approaching. He knew that the ARK is going to crash into it, but he didn't care. He think Sonic and the others were just wasting their time trying to save the world, and their lives. He fulfilled Maria's wish and he avenged her.

"Pathetic Humans!" Shadow sighed say it to himself.

Amy ran to him with a determined look on her face and she toke a deep breath to calm herself, "Shadow, you have to stop this. We need your help!" She begged him.

He's still facing the Earth quietly. "It's too late Rose, all going according to a plan. There is no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone." Shadow said without looking at her.

"Listen Shadow, I know that you want revenge, but there has to be another way! I know that people fight over the most trivial things and selfish like what professor said… But they're basically people out there are good. As they try their best and never give up on their dreams…! I know you'll agree with me ouns you get to know them." Amy tried her best to help him, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "You told me your friend died try to save you, and she was only friend you trusted, right!"

Shadow closed his eyes feeling a pain in his chest.

Amy still contained, "She give you a second chance, because she believed in you! She knows the world will needed you someday...!" As her tears fall on her cheek and ley hear head on his back, "She wants you to have friends and help them out… saving them is a good thing!" she said with hope. 'Please…'

She smiled to him, even if the dark hedgehog still not looking at her.

Amy waited for an answer from him, but he didn't react. Her smile faded. "Please Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me. Give them a chance." 

**Flashback:**

"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me… and for a better future!"

"Maria!" the black and red hedgehog calling her, as he put his hands on the glass of the escape pod.

"For all the people who live on that planet… give them a chance to be happy… Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do this and someday you could have a friend that will be with you forever. That's the reason why you were brought into this world to protect them." she continued, closing her eyes.

The hedgehog banged on the glass, but it didn't do a single scratch.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog and good luck." she whispered while pressing the button. The escape pod headed towards the Earth…

 **End flashback:**

Then Shadow realized the true promise he made and he was wrong before. He remembered now. His hands went into fists, as he felt determination rose.

"You're right about, Maria!" he said almost for him. "That's what I've promised her and I must keep that promise." A tear he couldn't hold fell from his eye.

"Shadow?" Amy was getting confused and worried. She didn't really know what he was talking about but saw a tear falling from his eye. She started to approach her hand to his eyes to wipe them, but she stopped when he continued to talk.

"That's what Maria wished for." he continued almost in a whisper.

Shadow the Hedgehog knew that he didn't have much time before the ARK crashes on Earth. "I've to go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria and… you." he said while glancing at her for a second, 'So innocent, so beautiful… Wait… what the…?' he shook his head at this though, before starting to run to the door.

But suddenly Shadow stopped. He turned his head to face the pink hedgehog, staring at her emerald eyes deeply.

"Shadow?" Amy was getting more and more confused by the way he was acting. She found herself starting to blush a bit as he slowly started to walk towards her, still staring, his ruby eyes piercing her soul.

A few inches from her, Shadow grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, closing his eyes.

Amy eyes were close too, and even more when he put his arms around her waist. She tattles sure that she was redder than a tomato now. She couldn't believe of what she's doing, she accepted Shadow's kiss?

The pink hedgehog found herself starting to enjoy it. Even if she wanted Sonic to be her first kiss, but she didn't care anymore. Amy couldn't resist kissing back, and put her arms around his neck. Then he starts to kiss and licking on her neck, a moan escaped from her mouth. 

As the wolf has awaking within him by hearing her soft moan, "Just this moment... for the last time."

Amy knows what Shadow wants, as she nodded slowly at him.

He smiled at seeing her, as he left her hips up and thrust deeply to do his job. As she holds her breath that she knows it will be painful.

"Ahhhh!" Amy grasped on his arms around Shadow's shoulders and his neck while he repeatedly stabbed her.

"Ahhh! Chaos! S-Slow down..." Amy yelled and Shadow was more than compliant though and started to thrust up with more force hitting Amy's special spot over and over until they were on the edge. He buried his face in her neck.

"SHADOWWWW!" Amy moaned out hard, gripping on the dark one shoulders in hug feeling him inside of her body so deep. He hissed, before cumming inside her, as she panting heavily against his neck. Amy struggled to get back up, but Shadow carefully lay her on the floor to let her react.

He panting deeply as he looked at her eyelids drooped, he couldn't help smiled and petted her hair. They stopped after a moment that seemed like eternity, panting a little and blushing.

"Thank you… beautiful Rose… for make me happy and remembered the promise for Maria." he whispered softly in her ear. He kissed her forehead and they released each other. The dark hedgehog turned and went out of the door before she could say a single thing. He was going to save the world… Thanks to her.

Amy felt tears on the corner of her eyes… He was someone special… the Ultimate Life Form…

As soon as the heroes Sonic and Knuckles along with Decoe and Bocoe were carrying the Master Emerald have arrived to the energy room where the Chaos Emeralds are. When all the sudden the monster has showed up to protect the Emeralds.

Then Shadow came in and fight the monster to let the them get the Emeralds. When they overloaded the Emeralds, the ARK is still falling. The Monster's outside the space trying to pull the Ark into the Earth.

Sonic and Shadow are having to stop it, by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow and Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming them into Super Heroes.

As the Heroes outside ARK, while Amy watching them fights from the window hoping and pay that they gone win.

Everyone on planet are watching the ARK falling of the atmosphere, as they could see two shining are trying to stopped.

When the Monster has destroyed, Shadow and Sonic are using full power to stopped the ARK to crash the Earth. As they heard all people and their friends calling them and give them a hope that they can do it.

" _Shadow!"_ When Shadow suddenly heard familiar voice calling him.

" _Those people need you, Shadow!"_ That was Maria's voice.

" _You can do it, I believe in you!"_ and that was Amy's voice.

Shadow can feel them, as he closed his eyes and opened again, he removed the ring and used all the power of Chaos Emeralds to stopped.

Then finally the ARC has stopped and it moved to the same spot where it was.

"Maria, Amy! I did it, for you all!" That was his last word when he vanished to the space.

The people from Earth are celebrated for them and the Earth is safe... Thanks to them.

 **Back inside the ARK:**

As everyone inside the ARK are so happy to see the Earth is safe, as Dr. Eggman has acknowledged his grandfather's ability to be a great scientist, that is what he always wishes to be like him and his deep sorrow for what he did to destroyed the planet.

And Amy was also happy that Sonic and Shadow have win. When she saw Sonic came in!

"SONIC!" She yelled at his name, as she smiled to him, then run up to him for hug. She forgetting that she's still wearing the white towel around her body, as his face blushed harder when he feels her body touching his.

"A-Amy... Amy!" Sonic was so nerving and terrified.

When Amy look up to him, she could see his face was red. She was wondering?! As she soon finds out the she's naked. She quickly moves away from him and feel so embarrassing. "S-Sorry, Sonic! I forgot... Hehe!" She smiled and laughed nerves.

"It's alright, Amy!" Sonic sweat drop by nerves.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said to him, then she looks behind to see Shadow, but he's not here. "Where is Shadow?" she asked wandering.

Sonic couldn't say anything or even look at her, he shacks his head and show her the ring that Shadow was wearing it.

Amy's eyes were wide open in shock that Shadow the Hedgehog as gone. As she tokes the ring for Sonic and looked at it.

"You know! Maybe Professor Robotnik wanted Shadow to stop his crazy plan all along?!" Rouge said.

"Will never know, but in the end, Shadow sacrificed everything to save us all." Sonic said by feeling upset for his death.

And Amy hold the ring close to her chest and her tears fall into it. She may be happy that the Earth is safe, but losing him is making her feel pain inside her heart. She may not gone see him again, but deep down she maybe will.

Rouge could see Amy sad and pain, as she feels upset for seeing her like this, "He sure did."

Sonic place his hand gently on her shoulder, "Come on Amy! Let go back down there, everyone so worried about you." He said with smiled.

Amy nodded to him as she still holding Shadow's rings. They all walk out from the room, Amy look back behind and say the last word, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog... I love you!" Then she walks away and the door closed behind.

The End... or yet...


	7. Chapter 7

**Wishing Tears – ShadAmy**

Epilogue

It's been a week since the time when the Earth was about to be destroyed by The Colony Ark. Thanks to the Heroes have save the day By Sonic and Shadow.

But unfortunately to Shadow the Hedgehog has been vanished out of the space without trace. He sacrifices himself to save the Earth.

Now the Earth is saved every people on plant are happy, but not all of them especial for Amy Rose. She felt very sad for losing him, he did everything what he could to make Maria happy and to keep her promise too.

So, now he's gone and there is nothing she can do but pray for him and keep on going to be along again.

At the moment, It sure is really beautiful sunshine in morning, from outside of Chris house in the great guarding.

Everyone is having breakfast together, but Sonic wasn't here with them as usual, he eats his breakfast after them and went out to run anywhere he likes to go by himself.

When Amy is eating her breakfast, she suddenly felt ail on his stomach, as she run inside the house to the bathroom. She closed the door and start queasiness on the toilet very hard, she couldn't stop throw up until she felt dizzy and fainted on the floor.

 **One hour later:**

Amy has start to wake up on the bed and look around to find Cream and her mother Vanilla the Rabbit sit beside the bad, "Oh Amy, are you okay?" Vanilla asked with worries.

"Chao, Chao..." Cheese was worried.

As Amy tried to stand up but she was to weak to gather her strength. "W-What exactly has happened to me?" Amy asked.

"You have fainted beside the toilet. If it wasn't for Mr. Tanaka had the spicily key we wouldn't save you." Cream explained to her.

Amy rubbed her head, "I-I don't know... It just happens when I had a breakfast, I sudden felt sick and... I don't remember?"

Vanilla tried to calm her down, "We don't know, but Tails and Chuck are trying to find out what happen to you?!"

 **Later 20 minutes:**

Amy waited on the bad. She had never been so nervous in her life, she looked up at the clock and sighed "I can't believe it has already been 20 minutes. How long are they gone take to find out that problem!" Amy said getting more anxious.

"Just relax a little Amy" Vanilla said, "They are working as quickly as they. Pacing around and getting worried will not make the results change or come any faster."

Amy side in the defeated tone "I know, I know, I'm just so... nervous that I can't sit still," She said. "You know what this could mean!"

"Yes I know Amy, but right now all we can do to calm down and hope for the best." Vanilla reminded Amy.

But before Amy could respond they heard footsteps approaching and the door not begin to turn. Tails and Chuck are approaching to the door.

"So... what's the verdict." Amy said to Tails, as he closes the door behind him.

Chuck said to her "We sorry it took use so long, we just wanted to be sure to know that you are in fact pregnant" Chuck said calmly and announced.

Amy gas as her heart fluttered in her chest 'I... I'm pregnant' Amy thought to herself. "Are you sure, of what you're saying?!" She asked him.

Then Tails explained, "We're completely 100% sure, that the reason why we taking so long to make sure is it was correct."

"Oh, Chaos!" As Vanilla cover her mouth for being shock of what happened to Amy.

Amy was completely in shock too, she couldn't believe of what she heard. She is pregnant of the Ultimate life-form. As Amy cried tears streaming rapidly down her face "Sonic we be so angry about this...!" Amy said pulling her arms in front of herself "Why is this happening?" She sobbed closing her eyes.

Vanilla wrapped her arms around Amy puling her quivering body close to her. "Amy, I know exactly how you feel." Vanilla began to say speaking softly and with a gentleness in her voice. "You feel broken and empty. Losing someone was the most important to you and you feel as if the world could end now and you wouldn't even care, but you have to be strong to think about this child that grown inside of you." Vanilla explained perfectly the emotions going though Amy's head and heart.

"So, what are you going to do, sweetie?" Vanilla asked in a calm voice looking at Amy.

Amy paused taking a deep breath not entirely sure herself what she was going to do. "I'm going to do it." Amy replied looked out the window "I'll make sure that nothing would ever happen to it..." She looked down and hold her belly "This is my chance, and I'm not going to blow it."

Coming Soon...


End file.
